The End (Again) series
The End (Again) series is an Alternate Universe fanfiction saga of Supernatural that takes place at the start of Season 9 when the Angels fall from Heaven due to Metatron tricking Castiel and stealing his grace. This has left new conflicts and dilemmas for the Winchesters and for Castiel to contend with as the Fall has delivered a number of grim consequences. Risen and the Fallen The first story Risen and the Fallen could be found on both https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10707744/1/Risen-and-the-Fallen fanfiction and http://archiveofourown.org/works/2388779/chapters/5277965 AO3 . The first of many is that Castiel has been made human now that his grace is gone. As a human Castiel finds himself questioning his purpose in everything as well as his worth. The second is that the Fall has removed all the angels from Heaven and removed their wings. ALL the angels which includes Renegade Angels that have been imprisoned in Heaven's Dungeons for their varying crimes for millenia and are now free again. The third is that now Heaven is locked away meaning that there is now trouble for all human souls bound for Heaven and not all can get there, stranding many on Earth to the whims of the Knight of Hell Abaddon who seeks to take full control of Hell from Crowley and become Queen of Hell. Adding fuel to the fire is that the failure of the Demon Trials has a price that the brothers didn't count on when the ancient 'Father of Murder' Cain rises up from being sealed in Hell. Finally, the cost of Sam Winchester undertaking the trials to seal the Gates of Hell. It would seem that Dean stopping Sam from completing the Third Trial did little in saving his life and he is now on the brink. Dean is then forced to conspire with an unknown angel in sparing his life but this angel isn't a godsend in the slightest. In light of all of these events, it seems as if ancient orders of angels, humans, as well as the Horseman Death intervene to try and mend the damage and they feel that the Winchesters don't fit in with their overall plans. New Major Characters *Samael *Daniel Leonard *Joseph *Logan Donovan New Obstacles in Team Free Will's Path *The Powers *Michael's Battalion *Renegade Angels *Heavenly Saint *Black and Red Eyed Demons Blood and Bound The Second Story is called Blood and Bound and can be found on http://archiveofourown.org/works/2388779/chapters/5277965 AO3 and https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10707744/1/Risen-and-the-Fallen fanfiction.net. It takes place during Season 10. Dean was killed during the fight of the Paradise Pavilion, a fight that left a massacre in his wake, by Metatron and the Mark of Cain has twisted him into a powerful demon. Dean goes out of control with blood and vice that even Crowley finds him to be too wild. Sam tries to find his brother and get him back with he and Castiel digging deep to try and save him. Dean, human again, tries to fight against the Mark of Cain but that is easier said than done. Sam has his own personal battle with a member of Michael's Battalion he finds himself drawn to. There is also the issue of the now freed Michael to lead Heaven again against the joint forces of both Samael and Crowley. The two sides have three sets of brothers on opposite ends with Michael/Samael, Joseph/Barbatos and Abel/Cain as the center of their clash. Samael's impact on the world becomes more obvious with the emergence of his children, both of Hell and of Earth. The Winchesters run into a new enemy in the form of a powerful witch named Rowena who has surprisingly strong ties to the King of Hell. Magic becomes a firm weapon for all sides with Rowena being a threat to them all. And it seems that magic may be the key to freeing Dean from the mark's hold on him. Finally, there is the Heavenly Saint Daniel Leonard, who not only finds himself facing changes due to the ritual, but a face from his past. Daniel faces the temptation of vengeance and must fight between seeking revenge and adminstering justice. New Major Characters *Judice Parker *Alan Samson *Eligor *Malphas *Rowena New Obstacles in Team Free Will's Path *Grand Coven *Nephilim *Demon Hybrids *The Grigori Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fan Series